


Il tocco magico

by Amaerise



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/pseuds/Amaerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade – Sherlock (BBC)<br/>Mycroft non ama essere toccato, odia stringere la mano di chicchessia per salutare (o stringere un affare) e a malapena tollera che sua madre l’abbracci a Natale. L’unico immune al suo disgusto è Gregory, il massaggiatore della sua Spa preferita. Rimarrebbe ore sotto quelle dita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il tocco magico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Bored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Bored/gifts).



> Due parole: Non scrivevo da, bho, mesi, ed è probabile che sia una cosa tremenda, ma, hei, ci ho provato.
> 
> Scritta per l'iniziativa del Secret Santa per quella cutie che è [Mrs Bored](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Bored/pseuds/Mrs_Bored).
> 
> È una AU senza alcuna pretesa e, praticamente è una PWP. Scritta da una persona che ha un pessimo rapporto con il p0rn.
> 
> #logic
> 
>  

La prima volta che Gregory Lestrade gli ha fatto un massaggio è stato per un affare, il cliente con cui Mycroft stava trattando lo ha invitato a concludere il tutto in una Spa.

Mycroft ha accettato per nulla soddisfatto -ma per un grosso cliente come quello, ha dovuto stringere i denti- e si è rassegato a passare due giorni orribili a essere smanacciato da fastidiosi sconosciuti per il bene della Holmes publishing.

A essere del tutto sinceri, bhè, per ma maggior parte del tempo le aspettative di Mycroft sono state rispettate. È passato da farsi riempire di fango al bollire nelle terme.

Poi, la sera del secondo giorno quando era già pronto a firmare il dannato contratto, assicurarsi un nuovo facoltoso azionista e tornare alla pace di casa sua, è stato trascinato a farsi fare un massaggio -”sembra così teso, Mycroft, ne ha assoluto bisogno”-.

Quello che Mycroft temeva essere un supplizio, si è trasformato in un sogno.

Gregory, il massaggiatore che lo ha preso in consegna per quell'ora, è un dono del cielo.

Una vita passata a detestare qualunque tipo di contatto fisico per poi incontrare un massaggiatore senza alcun particolare talento, in una Spa abbastanza anonima, il cui tocco non solo non risulta fastidioso ma che, piuttosto, Mycroft definirebbe 'orgasmico', se fosse una di quelle persona che devono appoggiarsi a tali metafore, per descrivere qualcosa di tanto piacevole.

Da quel giorno, almeno due volte al mese Mycroft si affida alle mani di Gregory. Lascia che sciolgano i muscoli e lo portino alla pace dei sensi.

Non sa come sia possibile, ma basta il tocco delle dita appena ruvide di Gregory per rilassarlo. Il massaggiatore sembra sapere sempre dove c'è più bisogno del suo intervento, senza che Mycroft debba dire una sola parola.

Non ci ha messo molto, Mycroft, a diventare totalmente dipendente dalle sessioni di massaggio con Gregory; tanto da essere intrattabile per tutta la settimana, se la domenica non ha il tempo per concedersi il suo vizio preferito.

 

 

I primi mesi, durante le sedute, quando ancora andava in quella Spa solo l'ultima domenica del mese, non ha detto una parola più dello stretto necessario, lasciando intendere anche a Gregory che non aveva interesse a portare avanti futili conversazioni.

Quando le visite di Mycroft hanno iniziato a essere bisettimanali, e nel portafoglio di Holmes è comparsa la lucida tessera socio di quella Spa non troppo famosa, sono cominciati i primi discorsi.

Niente di troppo impegnato, ma a Gregory piace avere un certo sottofondo, mentre lavora, e alla musica classica delle prime volte si sono sostituite le loro chiacchere.

Parla perlopiù Gregory, perché Mycroft non è un uomo loquace, ma il massaggiatore ha una personalità abbastanza interessante da far sì che Mycroft non senta il bisogno di chiedere di tornare alla musica.

Ha scoperto così che Gregory ha una figlia di sette anni che non vede mai, e una ex moglie insopportabile.

Che gli piace il rugby -è stata una sorpresa, Mycroft era certo che gli piacesse il calcio- e il polo, anche se si limita a guardarlo; che tutti i giovedì mangia cinese da asporto e che adora il blues.

Gregory, in cambio, è venuto a sapere di quella piaga di Sherlock -che non smette di prenderlo in giro per il suo piccolo vizietto- e della sua passione per i dolci francesi.

 

***

 

Mycroft cerca di accantonare i ricordi e si rilassa in attesa che Gregory arrivi. Dopo l'incubo che è stata la giornata odierna – Mummy sa essere davvero stressante, quando vuole- ha il bisogno fisico di un massaggio come si deve.

Sente prima i passi di Gregory, poi il freddo familiare dell'olio sulla schiena e chiude gli occhi.

Al tocco delle dita di Gregory, Mycroft si morde le labbra per non lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo gemito di piacere.

Sente la tensione che scivola via dalle spalle, scacciata dai tocchi sapienti di Lestrade sul trapezio e sul dorsale.

Strofina la testa sul cuscino e sorride, quando sente il peso familiare di Gregory sulle natiche, quando il massaggiare si siede alla base dalla sua schiena per avere migliore accesso alla sua schiena.

“Buon Dio, Myc, era solo un pranzo con tua madre, come fai a essere così teso? Pensavo di averti sciolto per almeno una settimana, ieri,”

Mycroft rotea gli occhi e si allunga leggermente sotto le mani di Gregory, decidendo di ignorare la domanda.

I pollici premono ai lati della spina dorsale e scendono, seguendone la curva. Gregory ridacchia, apparentemente divertito dal fastidio che la sua domanda gli ha causato.

Due dita tamburellano sulla sua scapola sinistra.

“Oh, andiamo, Myc, è inutile che ora arruffi il pelo”

“Mi sembra che tu stia battendo la fiacca, Gregory”

“Mi sembra che il servizio a domicilio, non retribuito, peraltro, non sia qualcosa su cui ti possa lamentare”

Si china a baciargli dolcemente la nuca, Gregory, prima di riprendere la precedente occupazione.

“Sei noioso, quando eviti le mie domande”

la risposta al vetriolo di Mycroft viene stroncata sul nascere da una serie di circoletti eseguiti appena sotto le prime vertebre.

Quando ha cominciato a corteggiare Gregory, sempre pronto a fare un passo indietro e negare tutto, Mycroft non pensava davvero di avere una chance.

Men che meno che, nel giro di un annetto scarso, potesse finire a convivere con il massaggiatore.

O che Gregory fosse disposto a concedergli un paio di sedute assolutamente fuori orario. Invece, a quanto pare, Lestrade ha una vera e propria venerazione, per la sua schiena -e per le lentiggini che ha sulle spalle- e trova molto soddisfacente ridurre _L'uomo di ghiaccio_ in gelatina.

Gregory si china di nuovo su di lui, per baciare prima la nuca e poi la spalla, mentre passa le mani sui suoi fianchi.

“Era un pranzo con mia madre, mio fratello e te, Gregory caro

Conta come una settimana in cui devono uscire tre nuovi libri”

Gregory ridacchia, le labbra a un soffio dalla sua pelle, e morde piano la spalla.

“Esagerato”

Mycroft non riesce nemmeno a fingersi offeso per il morso, si limita a mugolare in approvazione e spingere le natiche contro il calore di Gregory.

“Io non esagero mai”

Lestrade si permette di ridere nuovamente, tra un bacio e l'altro; il massaggio dimenticato, mentre le mani carezzano i fianchi e azzardano qualche tocco sul petto. Leggeri sospiri di piacere sfuggono dalle labbra di Mycroft in risposta alle carezze mirate di Greg.

“Tutto questo è sleale, Gregory caro”

Greg lascia una scia di baci languidi sul collo, fino ad arrivare appena sotto l'orecchio; succhia piano il lobo e stringe maggiormente la presa sui fianchi di Mycroft, quando lo sente muoversi sotto di lui, strusciando il bacino contro le lenzuola.

“Lo so, Myc. È questo il bello” Greg parla a un soffio dalla sua pelle, la voce appena più bassa del normale. La leggera variazione di tono basta per far accendere di desiderio gli occhi di Mycroft.

Gregory sorride malizioso; si concede un altro bacio appena sotto l'orecchio, giusto per far scendere un brivido di aspettativa lungo la spina dorsale di Mycroft, poi si sposta a lasciare una sia di baci leggeri lungo la sua schiena.

Si sofferma sulle fossette di Venere, appena accennate, mentre abbassa i pantaloni del pigiama assieme all'intimo, lasciando a Mycroft il compito di calciarli via.

I baci di Greg proseguono sulle natiche, intervallati da morsetti appena accennati dati per il gusto di sentire Mycroft mugolare con abbandono e un accenno di impazienza.

Si sistema tra le gambe di Holmes, Greg, e divarica le natiche approfittandone per stringerle un po' più del necessario tra le dita con un mormorio di apprezzamento.

Gregory lecca lentamente il perineo, e Mycroft trattiene bruscamente il fiato. Oh, Greg mentirebbe se dicesse di non adorare il modo in cui Mycroft, sempre ingessato, si abbandona a lui.

Soffia piano sulle pelle umida, Greg, prima di riprendere a leccare, salendo con la lingua verso l'apertura.

Anche se non lo vede non gli è difficile immaginarsi Mycroft, con le gote arrossate, che si morde le nocche per non fare rumore mentre lecca l'anello di muscoli.

Greg continua a leccarlo, senza mostrare pietà alcuna, fino a che Mycroft non muove il bacino, cercando di ottenere di più.

“Gre—Gregory”

Non è uomo da farsi pregare Greg, e lo penetra con la lingua, cercando di allentare la tensione dei muscoli più in fretta.

Vorrebbe avere la pazienza per far impazzire lentamente Mycroft, per vederlo completamente abbandonato e implorante, ma non ci riesce mai. Holmes lo manda fuori di testa almeno quanto Gregory riesce a fare con lui, se non di più.

È quando sente i gemini di Mycroft farsi bisognosi Greg si allunga sopra di lui per prendere il tubetto del lubrificante dal comodino.

Si versa il gel sulle dita, cercando di recuperare quel tanto di lucidità che basta per finire di preparare Mycroft con la dovuta attenzione.

Non è languido, o dolce, quando lo fa, ma sbrigativo e efficiente; ma Mycroft, mentre si spinge contro le sue dita, non sembra esserne troppo dispiaciuto.

Sfrega le dita contro la prostata di Mycroft e sorride nel vederlo gemere e mugolare per il piacere, strofinando il bacino contro le lenzuola alla ricerca di un qualche tipo di sollievo.

Non sarà mai sazio di quello spettacolo che p vedere le barriere di Mycroft Holmes crollare, una alla volta, sotto le sue dita.

Lo sente cedevole e pronto, ma si prendere qualche altro momento per stimolarlo, per farlo diventare un po' più bisognoso.

“Gregory...P—per... piacere”

Greg annuisce, anche se Mycroft non può vederlo, e estrae le dita con un suono osceno, che colora maggiormente di rosso le gote di Holmes.

Aiuta Myc a voltarsi, vuole vederlo negli occhi, mentre fanno l'amore .

Lo spettacolo di Mycroft, steso sul letto, sfatto e abbandonato, con le gote e le labbra arrossate è una delle cose più erotiche che Greg abbia mai visto. Si china su di lui per baciarlo, affamato, reclamando il possesso delle sue labbra, ancora e ancora.

Succhia e morde -piano-, niente feriti o prigionieri, questa sera. Si allontana con uno schiocco leggero e ignora quella vocina che gli suggerisce di continuare a baciare quelle labbra intossicanti per tutta la notte. Non è il momento. Non con Mycroft aperto e pronto per lui, il membro già lucido di umori.

Si unge con il lubrificante, ignorando il borbottio seccato di Mycroft su quanto questo ulteriore ritardo non sia assolutamente necessario, e si allinea contro la sua apertura.

Inizia a spingere piano, guardandolo in viso, cercando di cogliere eventuali segni di dolore o fastidio.

È deliziosamente stretto, Mycroft, e Greg geme roco, mentre si ritaglia il suo spazio, dondolando il bacino.

Si piega a baciare Mycroft a fior di labbra, quando arriva a fine corsa, stringe le mani sul bacino e carezza con i pollici le ossa appena sporgenti. Da il tempo a Myc di abituarsi all'intrusione, ignorando il calore che lo avvolge e l'istinto che gli urla di muoversi e di prendersi tutto subito. Si sente così ogni volta, completamente perso per Mycroft, con il desiderio di ripiegarlo e prenderlo con foga. Oh, sarebbe bellissimo e eccitante. Un giorno manderà alle ortiche la premura e il voler sempre guardare Mycroft negli occhi e lo scoperà con tutta la forza che ha, fino a ridurlo a un cumulo di gelatina.

Per ora, però, preferisce concedere a entrambi amplessi più dolci e carichi di sentimento. Quelli che Mycroft non ha mai conosciuto e lui non ha visto per anni.

Mycroft allaccia le gambe alla sua vita, premendo i talloni appena sopra le natiche.

“Muoviti, Gregory”

Greg si sposta a mordergli il collo “Frettoloso” succhia il lembo di pelle che ha intrappolato con la ferma intenzione di lasciare un segno sulla pelle chiara di Mycroft. Sa che non è un ragazzino e potrebbe evitarsi questi momenti di esibizionismo, sa che Myc è un uomo importante e non dovrebbe presentarsi a lavoro con un succhiotto che si intravede da sotto il colletto della camicia, lo sa benissimo, ma non si riesce proprio a trattenere.

Myc è suo, e ci tiene molto a farlo sapere in giro.

Mycroft si aggrappa alla sua schiena, graffiando appena le scapole; cerca di andargli incontro con il bacino e singhiozza frustrato, per la limitatezza dei propri movimenti. Alla prima spinta di Gregory geme acuto, si stringe con più forza, cercando di azzerare la distanza tra loro, di colmare gli ultimi centimetri di vuoto.

Greg sorride soddisfatto, adora vedere il compagno così abbandonato, e stringe il bacino di Mycroft. Si muove lento, mordendo il collo e le spalle di Mycroft mentre tenta di non perdere il controllo, mentre Mycroft ansima e balbetta il suo nome, completamente disfatto.

“D---di più”

“Ti prego, Gregory”

Greg ringhia una bestemmia. Solleva il bacino di Mycroft per potersi spingere dentro di lui più agevolmente, e si concede di inseguire l'orgasmo con la foga che ha trattenuto fino a quel momento. Si muove in fretta e forse un po' troppo rude, ogni parvenza di autocontrollo andata a farsi benedire, ma Mycroft non sembra lamentarsene, anzi, cerca di andare incontro alle sue spinte, per quello che può.

Basta la mano di Greg a stringere la sua erezione, per far arrivare Mycroft al culmine, con un grido strozzato; Greg lo segue dopo poco, sciogliendosi dentro di lui e crollandogli addosso, ansante.

Le dita di Myc sfiorano la sua guancia e passano tra i suoi capelli.

“Gregory...”

“Gesù, Myc”

L'assenza di commenti sulla sua invocazione da parte di quell'ateo convinto di Mycroft è un discreto indicatore di quanto l'editore sia, ancora, stravolto. Greg non può che essere fiero di sé stesso.

 

 

 

 


End file.
